Entre traidores
by Cereza Negra
Summary: Hermione va a ver a los hermanos Lestrange, ya que la orden esta intentando hacer un trato con los mortifagos para así acabar la guerra. ¿Lo conseguirá?


**One-short de un foro que ya no existe por lo que no es mio. Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling.**

La amplia sonrisa de satisfacción de Rabastan Lestrange estaba poniendo nerviosa a Hermione. Se obligó a no aferrarse a la camisa que reposaba en la silla; No hay miedo por la forma en que los dedos de Rodolphus se deslizaron por su espina dorsal.

Tampoco quería mirar la cama que dominaba la sala.

\- Sabía desde un principio que tarde o temprano te arrodillarías ante nosotros, Hermione.-murmuró Rabastan.

Había demasiado calor en el espacio que existía entre la chimenea y la proximidad de los dos depredadores. Ambos vestidos de negro, botas hasta la rodilla y el pelo largo según la época mágica. Por lo general, se parecía a un anacronismo pintoresco, pero ahora que Hermione capturó sus alientos, su boca estaba obstruyendo.

Hermione había visto a los hermanos Lestrange durante la guerra. Y se quedó maravillada nada más verles. Sus cuerpos estaban bien formados, eran elegantes y fuertes.

Luchó por recuperar la compostura.-¿Arrodillarme? ¿Ahora?

\- Todavía no.-susurró Rabastan. Su boca casi tocó sus dedos, mientras intentaba quitarle los pantalones a Hermione.-Primero vamos a hacerte un suplicar.

"Sólo un juego" se dijo Hermione débilmente mientras sus bragas se humedecían.

\- Después de todo ... has sido tú quien ha llegado a nosotros. Rodolphus Lestrange se rió entre dientes, deslizando su mano por la cintura de Hermione, por la espalda, hasta raspar con las uñas y las nalgas.-Me pregunto ... ¿qué quieres? de nosotros? ¿Alguna vez rebelarte o pretendes darle un disgusto a Lucius?

Hermione tragó, hiperconsciente de las uñas del mortífago que rastrillaban su piel y los dedos de Rabastan jugando con su clítoris, cada vez más húmedo.

\- Lucius solo me quiere para proteger a Draco. Ese fue nuestro trato.

\- En cambio, nosotros ... -se burló el alcalde de los Lestrange.-Te poseemos.

\- ¡No!

El pánico se extendió por la piel de Granger cuando Rabastan quitó sus bragas, dejándola expuesta y temblando mientras se burlaba de sus valientes palabras.

Se arrastró hacia atrás, apoyando en los brazos de Rodolphus cuando Rabastan le pellizcó el clítoris.

\- Nosotros siempre conseguimos lo que queremos, pequeña.

\- Esta noche.-dijo Hermione y luego dejó escapar un gemido áspero cuando Rabastan mordió su pezón con fuerza. Ella se encogió nuevamente y se congeló cuando sus nalgas chocaron con la dureza de Rodolphus. Le hice falta el valor que poseía para añadir. Sólo una vez ... me entrego a vosotros voluntariamente.

Mientras que, observaba como Rabastan se dirigía hacia su otro pezón.

\- Si estuviera en tu lugar, Hermione.-murmuró astutamente Rabastan.-Trataría de ser menos insolente.

Dicho esto, mordió el pezón derecho de Hermione, haciéndola gritar. Ella se retorció en los brazos de Rodolphus durante un momento, mientras sus muslos se empapaban de sus jugos vaginales.

Con fascinación horrorizada, vio como Rabastan dirigía su varita hacia su coño. Gritó, al sentir su variedad moviéndose y adentrándose en sus profundidades. Pero una sonrisa la delataba. Aunque ahora la atracción se convirtió en tortura.

\- Parece que a la sangre sucia le gusta el dolor, hermano.-sonrió Rodolphus detrás de ella.

Contra sus mejores instintos, Hermione resopló.-¿De verdad crees que estar aquí sin una buena razón?

Le sorprendió la forma desdeñosa en la que sonó su voz. Un instante después, lo único que quería era gritar cuando Rabastan, aún con su varita en su vagina, le echó un Crucio.

\- Controla mejor tu lengua, pequeña sangre sucia, antes de que te mate a los crucijos. Sus ojos haciaon la cara de Hermione y ella se pudo sentir con horror, la polla erecta de Rabastan.

\- Sé que me podréis hacer lo que queráis.-admitir Hermione haciendo que los labios se queden. Pero estoy aquí para ofreceros un trato y sí os quiero escuchar, el tiempo que me hago en este mismo instante.

La última amenaza. El rechazo de un miembro de El otro lado, el lugar donde no se puede ganar, los puntos necesarios para obtener la información del otro lado, los objetos necesarios para el mortijuegos del castigo colectivo de los demás Mortífagos.

No debían romperse las reglas.

Rabastan agarró con fuerza la garganta de Hermione, no queriéndola ahogar del todo, sino simplemente para amenazarla elocuentemente.

\- No has conseguido hacer eso en medio año, muchacha. Siempre son amenazas y sabes perfectamente.

Hermione se hundió en el pecho de Rodolphus, respirando pausadamente.

\- Lo haré ahora.-susurró.

No había sido tan difícil de convencer a los jóvenes Slytherins, muchos de los cuales no han llegado a ser mortífagos. Pero ellos también entraban en el pacto. Eran las reglas de la guerra: conseguir toda la información posible y nunca cruzar la línea o hacer mucho daño a los que tengan acuerdos con el otro lado. Rabastan soltó la garganta de Hermione y sacó su varita de su vagina, llevándose a la boca sin apartar su mirada de la castaña. Hermione tragó saliva. Después, miró hacia el techo.

Rabastan jugaba distraídamente con los pezones de Hermione.-Bueno, Granger, estás muy desesperado por hablar con nosotros.

\- Propongo un acuerdo.-gimió Hermione.-La guerra ya ha durado demasiado, seguiréis manteniendo vuestras propiedades y quedaréis libres de ir a Azkaban si garantizáis nuestra seguridad. Queremos un trato entre Aurores y Mortífagos.

Si esto funcionaba, no importaba que lo hicieran, los hombres que estaban haciendo eso y el dolor que todavía lo estaba, tampoco lo estaba.

Miró los ojos perplejos de Rabastan.

\- "Obtuvo convencer al Ministerio ya la Orden, por lo que no ha tenido ningún problema.

Llevaba meses insistiendo en ese acuerdo ... desde el primer encuentro que había tenido con los hermanos.

\- ¿No es exactamente eso lo que Lucius ha estado tratando de decirle a Potter hace meses? Preguntó Rabastan levantando una ceja.-¿Porqué ese repentino cambio, Corazón?

\- Bueno ... sí.-respondió Hermione algo incómoda.-Pero yo ...

\- ¿Ha estado interfiriendo a nuestro favor? -Preguntó Rodolphus con una media sonrisa.-Que considerado por tu parte, Granger.

\- ¿Ahora es cuándo deciden hacer un trato con los mortífagos? Después de todo, el Ministerio lo único que quiere es inculparnos y meternos en Azkaban para que nos den el Beso del Dementor.

Hermione la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos de Rabastan e intenta ignorar la mano de Rodolphus que acariciaba su cabeza con los dedos ... demasiado cerca de la ingle adolorida.

\- Ya me he ocupado de eso.-respondió Hermione.

Rodolphus la abrazó por la espalda, besando ligeramente los hombros de Hermione.

Ella era muy consciente de la erección cada vez mayor que estaba presionando contra su culo.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba fijamente las tópicas de los hermanos Lestrange, intentando ver más allá de ellas.

\- Eres una pequeña gata.-susurró Rodolphus muy cerca de su oído.-¿No es así Granger?

Ella suspiró y entreabrió los labios. Podía sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -Ronroneó Rabastan intercambiando una mirada con su hermano.-Pero queremos escuchar, Granger, qué es lo que quieres de nosotros.

\- Solo os quiero ... -respondió Hermione con voz entrecortada.-A vosotros.

Rabastan la pellizcó los pezones.

\- ¿En verdad nos amas, Granger? -Preguntó Rabastan.

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó Rodolphus suavemente.

Ella asintió, como tantas veces había hecho cuando la pregunta fue la misma pregunta.

Ellos siempre se llevaron esa respuesta.

No había tenido ningún problema en tratar con Draco, Blaise Zabinni o Theodore Nott. Por muy Slytherins que fueran, pero ahora, con los hermanos Lestrange, no podía evitar doblegarse hasta rogar por su contacto. Al principio no entendía por qué, pero después de sus encuentros cada vez más frecuentes, había llegado a una conclusión: los amaba, los amaba y los necesitaba en sus vidas…a ambos.

\- Ah.-suspiró Rabastan.-¿Y eso en qué puede beneficiar a nuestros compañeros?

\- Os beneficiaría a todos.-insistió Hermione.-Seríais libres…todos.

Rabastan arqueó los labios en una lenta sonrisa, pasó los dedos por sus pezones, jugando con ellos, pellizcándolos fuertemente, hasta que Hermione volvió a chillar. El sudor se acumulaba en su frente.

\- Ciertamente, tu lado ha elegido a una buena negociadora para defender su caso.-dijo Rodolphus.

Rabastan asintió con la cabeza mirando como su hermano separaba las piernas de Granger y luego, tras otras preguntas, Hermione sintió las dos manos de Rodolphus sobre sus nalgas. Él se estaba acercando, Hermione lo sabía y por eso tragó saliva.

Al principio, la penetración fue dolorosa. Hermione cerró los ojos hasta que sintió a Rabastan tocar su mejilla. Ella miró como el hombre levantaba un dedo mojado de sus jugos vaginales y lo probaba con la lengua. Hermione enrojeció y a continuación gimió cuando Rodolphus embistió.

\- Vamos a considerar tu propuesta, Granger.-dijo Rabastan separándola las piernas y acomodándose entre ellas.-Aunque sabes que la respuesta va a ser afirmativa…pero por esta noche, sólo disfruta.

Su sonrisa se profundizó y acto seguido, penetró a Hermione. Rodolphus la abrazó para que mantuviese el equilibrio. Hermione se estremecía con cada embestida de Rabastan. El cabello negro del mortífago caía sobre los hombros de Hermione.

\- Es lo que te gusta ¿no?-susurró Rodolphus.-Hacer lo posible por mantenernos a tu lado.

\- Querida Granger, de todas formas, no pensábamos dejarte.-respondió Rabastan.-No después de lo que puedes ofrecernos, no después de lo que haces por nosotros, no después de lo que nos das.

Porque ella los amaba, y porque ellos la adoraban. Una unión tan prohibida, tan peligrosa y tan intensa, que duraría tras el paso del tiempo, porque ellos cometieron traición al amar a una sangre sucia, porque ella, cometió traición al enamorarse de mortífagos tan sanguinarios.

Porque ellos fueron traidores, y para bien o para mal, los traidores se unieron. Tal vez porque se compren, tal vez porque se aman con la furia del fuego y la dulzura del agua, porque la caricia tras la caricia, se van a dejar llevar a cabo a un ritmo constante.

Porque entre traidores no existe la traición, solo el instinto de supervivencia, porque entre traidores no hay clases sociales. Todos fueron traidores, en igualdad.


End file.
